


A Collection of Rambles

by axelle_alenko



Category: Original Work
Genre: I use 'hell' like twice so, hooray for writing class rambles, prompts, really mild language, these are seriously just prompts and rambles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 05:23:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3557627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/axelle_alenko/pseuds/axelle_alenko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Essentially, these are all just really short prompts from a writing class. I ended up liking most of them, so I'm posting them.<br/>As for the few prompts that abruptly go off-topic...I'm sorry. I was hungry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. My Way

If I had my way, the world wouldn’t be as it is. Everyone would respect one another and no one would be hurt- physically or emotionally. Everyone’s needs would be met; everyone’s dreams would come to fruition. People would, as a whole, be content. Sadness would become a concept long since extinct. Acceptance of each other wholly would become the default. There would be no real use for the concept of violence in this world- no use for weapons except for those of our minds.


	2. Maturity

Maturity is the ability to move forward- to not linger on the past. Maturity is the concept of growing the hell up and not acting as a child would. Maturity is maturity- plain and simple. You know what’s also simple? Lunch. I’m hungry. I wonder if I’ll end up having lunch third or possibly be let out early. Depends on that guest speaker, I suppose. Gum doesn’t help much. I wish I had actual food. Food...food is nice.


	3. Lost Penny

The life of a lost penny would definitely be interesting. Imagine traveling from pocket to pocket, wallet to wallet, cash register to cash register. It’d be easy to be swept up in all of it and stop giving a damn. Abruptly I pity pennies. Not being able to stay in one place all their life must be exhausting. Add to that the possibility of becoming some filthy little coin that has become barely recognizable, and that is one roller coaster I’d rather not traverse. The moments of brief freedom- when one slips out of a hole in a pocket, or when they slide from the grip of some greedy little child- must be nice, though short-lived. It’d suck to be a penny.


	4. Favorite Smells

Favorite smells, huh? Well, I suppose I really do like the scent of fresh pizza. It makes my stomach gurgle in anticipation, knowing that soon, it will be given nourishment in the form of greasy cheese, tomato sauce, and my choice of toppings. I also enjoy the scent of freshly baked cinnamon rolls. I remember waking up to that scent when I was younger- how eager I would be to gobble them up, smear icing all over my young face. Now I’m hungrier. Damn. When’s lunch again? I really do want food now. Why did I have to go and talk about food? My poor stomach can’t handle this torture...someone feed me. Please. Food is certainly quite lovely…


	5. Dream Vacation

I do believe that my dream vacation would be somewhere in Japan. I mean, they have a Pokemon park. Who doesn’t want to run around screaming about Pokemon? It’d be the best. I’d probably have to take some other nerds with me, just so I’m not the only one nerding it up in Japan. I do suppose I’d also try some food instead of just being a mega dork. What kind of food does Japan have again? Aw man, now we’re back to food. Seriously though, when will I have lunch? Inquiring minds want to know. Mostly me, though. Most know when they’re going to have lunch. Ugh, I want food. It makes me laugh, realizing that a few of these prompts have stumbled into food talk. I don’t think I can help it, though. I’m really hungry. Did I mention yet how great food is? It’s great. You eat it and stuff.


	6. Snoofaroos

Snoofaroos are made when you take fresh pizza and cinnamon rolls...and then feed them to starving gingers. Let’s not avoid the topic of food this time, let’s just dive right into it, alright? Yeah. I feel bad for my partners who have to continue to put up with my food antics in these prompts.


	7. Laziness

There will always be a part of me that is dirty and sloppy. Part of me that has no wish to sever the bond between my rump and the computer chair to go about showering. There will always be a part of me that doesn’t want to clean up the room that is my own- to leave it as is and to let people become lost in the mess. Perhaps there actually IS someone lost in my room. I may never know. Perhaps it’s some poor, wayward dust bunny that had wandered underneath my bed and promptly found no means of escape.


	8. Fears

I fear far too many things. Fear seems to linger within every dark corner, within every tiny spider body, with every high altitude. It would be lovely to one day overcome these fears but some part of me doubts it- doubts that it will ever come true one day. I envy fearless individuals. Just a simple arachnid is enough to turn me into a whimpering, scared little kid. Heights make me cling to the nearest sturdy individual. Darkness makes me paranoid of what lurks within- and of being unable to see my surroundings.


	9. A World Without Color

A world without color would be bleak, boring, uninteresting. A world without color would never hold my attention for very long- I would attempt to escape to a world with color, to one of my own making. A world without color would have very little meaning to me; everything would seem unimportant and bland. A world without color is something I wouldn’t want, something I wouldn’t care to see. A world without color is something I would never want to see.


	10. Laughter

I hear laughter- what? The laughter of a child...but I live by myself. A chill runs down my spine as I rise from the comforting world of my bed. I stumble out of the protective sheets and onto my feet to investigate. Something must be wrong here- for why else would I hear infantile babbling? I traverse the seemingly all too narrow halls of my home, listening as the giggling becomes something more- a cackle. I cease my movement outside the door of my home- the laughter here is all too loud.


	11. Foxes

Foxes are cute. I don’t really care what they say. They’re cute with those ears of theirs and their tails and their fluffiness. I want approximately twenty of them to just let run free. I don’t know what else to say here, because I honestly, really don’t care what a fox really says. I mean, come on, it's probably just yips and yaps. There’s nothing too profound about it- they’re animals, they make normal animal noises. There’s really nothing too obscure to understand about this concept. Foxes make fox noises- there, simple as hell. Happy? You better be.


	12. Complaining

I am a master at complaining. Give me something, and whoop, there it is- about a billion complaints. I complain about the computer. I complain about chores. I complain about folding clothes. I complain about the lack of internet friends I sometimes have online when I’m seeking companionship. I complain about school- oh, there’s a favorite topic of complaint. I complain about eating lunch third period on white days...and you thought the mention of food would not appear in these prompts. You were wrong. Happy to have burst your bubble of naivete surrounding my desire for food. However, I digress. I complain about my cat. I complain about my brother. I complain about my dad. I complain about the bus being late to pick me up in the mornings. I complain about basically everything under the sun.


	13. Dating

Dating is...meh. I don’t know, I don’t have much of a concept for these things. I may currently be in a relationship that has progressed to nearly sixteen months, but hell, what’s dating? I suppose dating is the joining of two individuals in happiness. Oh man, that sounds cheesy as hell… Wow, that was horribly cheesy. I don’t think I can recover from that in this prompt. Wow, I wrecked it. Good job me. Good day to you, poor reader who had to read horrible cheesiness. I apologize for my words. I apologize...for cheese.


	14. Super Cat

I remember creating Super Cat when I was younger. Using an already existing superhero in this prompt- classy. Nevertheless, Super Cat was my earliest creation in the world of writing. I wrote six pages on her in third grade- and to every third grader in my class, that was like writing a whole book. Super Cat essentially had all the powers of Super Man, except she was cute, cuddly, furry, and a cat. She had a purple mask, I do believe, and maybe a purple cape...or was it blue? I can’t remember these things. Super Cat had a companion and best friend named--- WONDER CAT. Yep, Wonder Cat. Wonder Cat was male. Wonder Cat had pants that said “awesome,” on one leg and “dude” on the other. Sometimes I question my younger self. I had a cat who had pants that read “awesome, dude.” Isn’t that just the greatest thing an elementary kid can come up with? I think Wonder Cat had a pet snake, too. I think its name was Sewer…


	15. Life as a Book

My life as a book sucks. I mean, people just leaf through me and read me, then toss me aside as if I wasn’t even worth their time. People make me sick. They dogear me, bend my cover, tear my pages. Sometimes they’re nice enough to place a bookmark to mark their place and I’ll have a companion for a short while. But then the decent individual is gone and replaced by some idiot who reads me with greasy fingers because the moron is eating while they greedily turn my pages. Being a book sucks- plain and simple. Sometimes I wish I had never been published.


	16. Voices

The voices stopped. We’d grown used to their endless babble, their ceaseless bickering. Abruptly they were silent, and we wondered why. --- I can’t write this. Wow, my brain just said, “Nope.” I can’t write creepy unless I’m in the mood, and I’m too happy to be creepy. Thus, the cliffhanger end of this prompt. G’day ladies and gents, Aery's brain has left the building. It took the rest of the story with it and hopped into a taxi headed down Main Street.


	17. Warmth

I’d rather be wrapped in the warm embrace of someone who truly cares about me than sitting here writing. I will not deny that this is fun, though, but some part of me longs for the companionship of a certain individual outside of the four minutes we get between classes. Somehow this turned more romantic than the actual dating prompt. Huh. Imagine that. How strange. Nevertheless, my point stands- I’d rather be with that special someone, sitting beside him, destroying aliens and leaping tall buildings on Saints Row IV. That game is so random, but I enjoy it.


End file.
